


Soft

by oneatatime



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: "You make it sound like I’m some kind of serial nudist."
Relationships: Elizabeth Delgado/Jack Landors
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



"If you’d stop giving away your clothes, you’d be warmer," Z said, keeping her voice light. She knew Jack wouldn’t cope if she made too much of a fuss of him. He liked being fussed over when he’d done something cool, sure, but if he was hurt, or if he’d just helped someone, then it was different. Way too embarrassing. 

Jack laughed, chafing his upper arms with his hands. “You make it sound like I’m some kind of serial nudist. And you're just as bad as I am! You gave that kid your hat. You're soft, Z.” 

Rude. How dare he make an actual good point. 

“When I do it, it's out of necessity," Z said. She reached over to poke him in the thigh with the point of her sock-clad foot. "When it's you, brother, it's a complete lack of self-care." 

"Uh huh. Whatever you say." He laughed again, and she scooted closer to him as he snuggled down into his thin striped blanket. 

"Bossy!" 

They didn't need to turn off any lights. This abandoned warehouse that they'd found had cracked windows high above, and no drapes. The cold, orange light from the street fell across the far corner, twenty feet or so away from their makeshift nest. It wasn't the best of their places, but it wasn't the worst, either. Far as they knew, no one else had found this place. It was secure and warm enough to be worthwhile sleeping here, but cold and drafty enough that neither felt bad about not telling anyone else about it. Besides. Z'd seen the stats. There were enough places in homeless shelters for the people who really needed them, and they didn't. They had enough for the two of them.

Correction. They had enough for the four of them. She replicated herself twice. The three Zs arranged themselves around Jack, and she slid an arm across him. She could keep him warm. 

He shifted, yawned obnoxiously, then reached to tuck a strand of hair back behind her ear. He always knew which one was the original her. 

"Soft," he murmured, grinning. "Thanks, Z."

"Get some sleep, brother."


End file.
